


Hot Coffee

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves coffee, and John wants a taste of why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Coffee

Derek loved coffee in 2007. It didn’t make up entirely for living out of his own timeline, living in the past to protect a potential future, but it sure as hell make the change a bit more bearable. That, and being with John again. The John in Derek’s future was strong, dedicated, a leader that never gave up hope for humanity. This future John was also his best friend, soul mate, and lover. Social values changed once the apocalypse was upon the world.

Drinking coffee in the morning, watching the John of this present have breakfast, chatting easily about the day ahead, Derek could sometimes see the future John in his nephew. A strongly worded decision, the way in which he absorbed knowledge like a sponge and wrung from it every potential piece of data, even the way the young teen’s eyes sometimes caught his and pinned him in place, some deep message buried within those emerald depths.

And maybe John liked watching him drink coffee, because often times, when Derek was bringing the mug up for another swallow of heaven, John would glance over at his uncle just as he swallowed, and fine blush would flower on his young cheekbones. It never seemed to stop John from doing it over and over again though, a few times a week when it was just the two of them up early and eating together. Derek often wondered what John saw in these odd moments when Derek was enraptured by the rich aromatic brew that never survived past Judgment Day.

That changed the morning when John unexpectedly leaned forward, and taking the mug from Derek’s hands, moved it away from them. John smiled like everything was all right in the world and then reaching forward, wrapped his hands around the older man’s neck and pulled him across the table to meet for a kiss. Derek was startled as John’s soft eager tongue plunged into his mouth, those lush lips already taking control, and froze for a moment, uncertain of how to react. But it was undeniably real, and John was already carding his fingers in Derek’s short thick dark hair, bringing them even closer together.

Derek gave in at that point, all too familiar with the secret lust he carried about daily for the young teen that was his to protect. Feeling John’s intense need matching his own, the younger taking the aggressive role and forcing himself upon the older, knowing that they both had the same desire – it was a heady sensation. John was a bit awkward, suggesting inexperience and some insecurity, and Derek gave in, showing by example how to better synch their mouths, their kisses, the way they could share this forbidden desire. They kissed for long moments, and they learned quickly how to read one another, the language of lovers meeting for the first time. And though Derek knew how John in the future was as a lover, John as a teenager in 2007 was a different John from the man he knew. It was at once strange, and surprisingly familiar. Hands drifted slowly, touching and caressing and exploring, both taking care to stay safe and sticking with hands on top of clothes.

Unfortunately, it ended far too fast. Hearing the bathroom door creak upstairs, they pulled away from each other regretfully, but before he unwrapped his long arms from around Derek’s chest, John looked at Derek with those deep green eyes and whispered, “I wanted to know the taste the coffee in your mouth. Why you love it as much as you do, the way in which you caress your mug and savour each mouthful as if it the last in the world. Some day, I hope you’ll tell me.” Derek, still dealing with having just shared a kiss that was more than familial with his nephew, caught John’s hand, and with a quick kiss to the palm, nodded and gently answered, “Anything for you, John. It’s always been that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wish these characters were mine, they aren't. They belong to Fox.


End file.
